El sentimiento es mutuo
by khabiara
Summary: Sakura debe hacer una mision con el grupo de neji. Para neji, trabajar con ella es una completa molestia, sin embargo le parece curioso que tenga tantos nervios como para enfrentarlo ¿puede nacer un amor de esa forma? al parecer, si. NEJISAKU
1. te odio, el sentimiento es mutuo

Bueno, hola

Este es mi primer fic nejisaku,

espero que les guste.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capitulo 1 : "te odio" "el sentimiento es mutuo"

Aquel era un día especialmente nublado.

A pesar de los esplendidos días de sol que habían adornado el cielo de konoha durante los últimos días, aquel día, ese día en especial, las nubes habían aparecido sin la menor predicción, acabando con todo indicio de calor y amenazando con llover cada vez que algún humano osaba decir nada contra aquella fría sorpresa.

Ahora bien, el cielo no tiene, realmente, ningún papel muy relevante en la historia como para dedicarle tanto tiempo. Así que en vez de aburrirlos con mis inútiles cavilaciones, Debemos dirigirnos a los verdes, tupidos y usualmente conocidos bosques de konoha.

Una vez dirigidos, ya en los usualmente conocidos bosques de Konoha, un reducido grupo de ninjas se abre camino por entre las ramas de los árboles. Saltando y corriendo. Van a cumplir una misión.

Llevando al grupo va un chico de largo pelo castaño con blancos ojos, a su lado, su sensei, luego, un poco mas atrás, una chica de cabello tomado en dos tomates y a su lado, un chico parecido a su sensei.

-Apresúrate, sakura-san- grito Lee.

Algo mas rezagada, algo alejada del grupo, pero parte de el, va una chica de pelo rosado y hermosos ojos turquesa.

Es necesario, me parece, explicar la actitud de Sakura. Su rezago, no es por cansancio o falta de capacidad, sino simple y totalmente voluntario.

A pesar de la amabilidad de Tenten, los ánimos de Lee y la gracia de Gai-sensei, Cada vez que se emparejaba con los dos últimos, los blancos ojos del Castaño la enfocaban fría y calculadoramente, como juzgando la capacidad un extraño, ella era pues, en verdad una extraña.

Ella no solía dejarse sentir pasada a llevar con ese tipo de cosas, pero la irónica media sonrisa del Hyuga le ponía los nervios de punta y había decidido mantenerse atrás solo para que una inner-sakura no le gritara a toda voz que demonios era lo que tenia en contra de ella.

-Neji, creo que comenzara a llover-

-Eso dijiste hace media hora, Tenten-

-Lo se, pero entonces no habían comenzado a caer gotas-

Sakura se sorprendió de ver en el joven una mueca de gracia que no fuese irónica, y aun pensando en esto, bajo a descansar junto con el grupo de Gai. Se sentó bajo una gran roca que los protegía de la lluvia. Tenten sacaba algo de su bolso, Neji miraba alrededor con su byakugan. Lee y el sensei habían salido a reconocer el lugar.

_-Sakura, necesito que atiendas una misión-al ver que su alumna no se oponía, prosiguió-necesito sanes al único testigo del asesinato de un jefe de un importante Clan, de una aldea vecina…-_

_-pero…Tsunade sama … Aun no estoy preparada para…-_

_-Nada de peros, Sakura, debes salir ahora mismo, confío en ti-_

_-¿iré yo sola?-_

_La puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando entrar a Gai sensei junto con Hyuuga Neji._

_-ha!, Gai, esta es mi pupila, debes llevarla sana y salva a su destino, además, los acompañara en la misión de devolver al hombre a su aldea, debes…-_

_Sakura paso sus ojos del adulto frente a ella hacia el joven para encontrarse con los fríos ojos blancos y la mirada seria, sintió como esa mirada la recorría cuestionándose si seria capas de una misión así semejante niña._

_A pesar de sentirse algo inferior ante el genio Hyuuga, le devolvió la misma mirada firme y altanera._

_Sonrió sarcásticamente a la rosada frente a el, le hizo gracia provocarla, ya que ahora le miraba como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada._

_No se podía decir que comenzaron la misión bien del todo._

Suspiro

-Sakura-san, ¿tienes hambre?- Tenten le ofrecía sonriente un oniguiri.

La rosada acepto- gracias- sonriendo

-Haruno-Neji se acerco a ella-Eres nuestra responsabilidad, así que no te quedes tan atrás-le espeto secamente.

-No lo haría si no me miraras como si fuese tu enemigo cada vez que me acerco-Sakura lo miro furiosa.

La llegada de Lee y Gai aliviano el ambiente, para bien de Tenten, ya que Neji les dio la espalda ignorando a sakura y esta comenzó quejarse del joven en tono bajo, lo que provoco que el castaño la fulminara con la mirada y sakura se levantara para preguntarle que rayos le pasaba y …

-ja j aja, valla energía que tienen en un día como este para estar peliando de esa forma…-

Gai sensei no alcanzo a terminar su discurso ya que las miradas fulminadoras se dirigieron ahora hacia el

-De-De todas formas…-Continuo cortando el tema- ya pronto saldremos de los limites de konoha, por lo que usaremos una formación especial-

Ahora los tres jóvenes le escuchaban atentos

-Neji, iras primero, luego Sakura, a su lado Tenten y Lee, y después yo, ¿quedo claro?-

-¡Hai!-

Descansaron algunas horas y partieron cuando ceso la lluvia, en formación iban tal como Gai había indicado. Pronto llegaron a un bosque distinto, había más claros entre los árboles y estos eran mucho más altos que los de Konoha.

Sakura repasaba mentalmente las medicinas que tomo poco antes de salir de la aldea, no había tenido el tiempo de hacerse una lista ya que el tiempo apremiaba, de echo, habia tomado casi solo antídotos para venenos comunes…

-¡cuidado!-Sakura apenas alcanzo a esquivar un shuriken dirigido a Tenten cuando se acercaba otro destinado a ella. Gai sensei, convencido de que no seria una misión difícil y confiado en su equipo, le pidió a neji no usar el byakugan.

Por supuesto, esto no era nada grave, ya que todos los miembros del grupo tenían la capacidad para esquivar un ataque de esa forma, el problema es que no tenían tiempo. La lluvia los había retrasado un poco.

Sakura desvió el shuriken fácilmente con un kunai, acto seguido, tres ninjas los rodearon.

-Sensei…- Neji llamo a su maestro como si no existiese ningún enemigo en el lugar-no debemos retrasarnos-

-Gai sensei, yo puedo ir con Sakura-san mientras ustedes nos alcanzan-Lee miraba con un esperanzado fulgor al adulto.

-Lo siento, Lee, pero prefiero que valla neji. Ahora si usa tu byakugan, evita a los enemigos-

-de verdad no hay problema si va Lee…-Sakura no alcanzo a reclamar, el castaño ya se había marchado mientras los demás se encargaban de la batalla.

0000000000

Pronto llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, al final de el, se encontraba el lugar donde descansaba el objetivo.

Una vez dentro de la casa, el castaño acompaño a Sakura hasta la sala del enfermo, un leve gesto de sorpresa tomo su rostro cuando vio, delante de el, el apenas reconocible cuerpo de un hombre joven. Su rostro estaba desfigurado y ensangrentado, su cuerpo tenia por lugares una intensa tonalidad morada y sus heridas sangraban aun. Cuando Sakura avanzo hacia el enfermo, le pidió a las jóvenes que lo atendían que salieran del cuarto.

Miro de reojo como neji se instalaba en la ventana, mirando hacia fuera. Se le veía preocupado, ella también lo estaba. Los demás debieron alcanzarlos hace horas.

Prefirió concentrarse en el hombre. Junto sus manos para analizarlo y retrocedió un poco al notar que casi todas las costillas estaban rotas y los músculos desgarrados, además de tener por lo menos tres tipos de venenos distintos.

Sintió la penetrante mirada de neji sobre ella, pero prefirió ignorarla. Llamo a la sirvienta y el pidió algunas cosas. Luego de darle algunos antídotos. Coloco las manos sobre los huesos afectados para comenzar a sanarlo…_¿Por qué tsunade-sama me envió a hacer una curación tan complicada…? Si solo tuviese mas tiempo…_

La curación de los huesos no termino sino hasta una hora después. El castaño vio como la medico se encogía un poco mientras descansaba. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y se le veía cansada.

La razón por la cual la molestaba tanto era que, a pesar de ser llamada especialmente por la hokage, dudaba que una llorona como ella fuese capas de hacer todo lo que le pedían. Sin embargo su altanería y nervios para responder las asesinas miradas del portador del byakugan comenzaban a ganarle algo de consideración. Pero muy poca. De todas formas, le resultaba gracioso el hecho de que al fin una mujer lo desafiara.

-aun no llegan-

-no-

Ya casi habían olvidado que tenían la capacidad de comunicarse y de que hablaban el mismo idioma, ya que no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que abandonaron a su grupo.

Neji activo su byakugan para revisar el area una vez mas, luego miro a sakura.

Se sentía cansada y sus parpados le pesaban, sentía como su chacra se esfumaba, la verdad no sabia cuanto mas le quedaba, pero debía terminar pronto.

Sintio como unas manos grandes tomaban sus muñecas y expedian chacra.

-Puedes ocupar mi chacra- le informo el castaño-no me mires así, lo hago porque debemos terminar esto rápido- respondió tranquilamente ante la atónita mirada de sakura.

-¿y quien lo tomo como un favor?-contesto molesta ante la (no muy errada) suposición del Hyuga.-como si fueses capas de hacer uno- dijo en voz baja

-¿digiste algo?-pregunto alzando una ceja, molesto.

La joven le contesto que no con la cabeza y siguió su trabajo.

Luego de un rato ella retiro sus manos del paciente y neji se levanto. Luego de cerciorarce que sus compañeros no habian llegado se dirigio a sakura

-mañana debemos partir, aunque no llegue el rest…-luego de un ¡paf! su mirada se poso con una hermosa joven de cabello rosado que habia caido dormida en el suelo. Suspiro profundamente y la tomo para acomodarla suavemente en una esquina, _no luce tan mal cuando tiene la boca cerrada _penso, pero sacudio la cabeza para apartar la ocurrencia. Luego se sentó en la ventana esperando a que sus compañeros llegasen.

0000000000000

Muchas gracias por leer, espero continuar pronto

Dejen reviews y harán de una javiera feliz n.n

Muchas gracias a Tao jun y a Lady Scorpio

Nos vemos!


	2. fastidiosa

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia.

Les pido perdón de antemano por la canción. Pero era un capricho demasiado poderoso para mí.

**La canción se llama "Sing In Silence" y pertenece a Sonata Ártica.**

Esa canción me encanta, y aunque poco, por no decir nada, tiene que ver con la historia o cualquiera de los personajes, fue la canción que casualmente me trae los momentos de inspiración.

Espero que disfruten el capitulo

Capitulo 2: "Fastidiosa"

Abrió los ojos de a poco.

Los músculos le pesaban enormemente. Podía sentir el marco de la ventana incrustado en su espalda, ¿Acaso se había dormido en la vigilia?

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza para ayudarse a despertar. La habitación estaba totalmente iluminada y una fresca brisa entraba desde la ventana en la cual estaba sentado. Un canto leve, casi imperceptible llego a sus oídos.

_**The monkey slowly climbed on her back**_

_El mono lentamente esclaba en su espalda__  
__**Offering an aid for her pain**_

_Ofreciendo un remedio a su dolor  
__**Giving love and care**_

_Dando amor y cuidado  
__**No-one cared, no-one cared...**_

_A nadie le importo, a nadie le importo…_

Volteo lentamente, intentando reconocer desde donde provenía la hermosa voz que cantaba tan triste melodía...

_**Cannot shake the monkey off your back**_

_No puedes sacudirte el mono de tu espalda__**  
Did I see a spark on your eye**_

_Vi una lágrima en tu ojo?  
__**Was it just the last light of hope**_

_Fue solo la ultima luz de esperanza  
__**That died, hope that died**_

_Que murió, espero que haya muerto…_

Al otro lado de la habitación, frente a una pequeña mesita de madera, Sakura preparaba un extraño líquido. Rodeada de frascos y hierbas, leía y releía un pergamino antiguo. Llevaba el cabello tomado en una cola. Extrañado, pensó que ahora le parecía más adulta…mas seria…más _bella. _Sus labios se movían al compás de una melodía, mas el Hyuga se tardo unos minutos en unir la aquel delicado movimiento con el canto que le rodeaba.

_-Me afecto el sueño-_se dijo a si mismo al percatarse de sus pensamientos, agito su cabeza para terminar de despertar y se levanto de la ventana.

Recordó de pronto el motivo de su vigilia.

_**How can I forgive you, never leave you**_

_Como puedo perdonarte?, nunca te deje  
__**You know that if you live like, you will die like**_

_Sabes que si vives asi, moriras asi__  
__**Haven of Emotion, Mournful Ocean**_

_Cielo de emociones, triste oceano  
__**Heiress of the Evening Sings in ... **_

_Heredera de la tarde canta en..._

-Haruno-

El canto se interrumpió. Sakura volteo asustada.

-¿si?- pregunto indiferente intentando no parecer avergonzada por haber sido escuchada cantando.

-Los demás…-

-Aun no llegan- contesto la rosada sin ocultar un tono preocupado.

Neji miro nuevamente por la ventana.

-Yo tardare un en poco terminar. Podrías ir a buscarlos- Ofreció esperanzada en no comenzar peleando nuevamente.

El poseedor del Byakugan reflexiono un poco

–No-

-Pudo pasarles algo…-

-No- la corto fríamente.

-Eres mas agradable durmiendo-soltó la rosada olvidando sus intenciones iniciales, molesta por el tono autoritario.

-…-

-no me mires así, no me asustas- agrego desafiante ante la mirada asesina del ojiblanco.

-fastidiosa-

Sakura, quien había vuelto a su tarea de preparan un antídoto mientras discutía, se volvió bruscamente pasando a llevar un frasco que contenía uno de los remedios mas importantes.

-¡No!-

El líquido se escapaba por una fisura del frasco y se perdía por entre las grietas del piso de madera.

-Además eres torpe-agrego el Hyuga con gesto reprobatorio.

-QUIERES CALLARTE-

Durante un minuto el ojiblanco temió por su integridad física, sin embargo logro mantener su actitud tranquila.

-por tu culpa no puedo terminar bien el antídoto- agrego acomplejada.

-Yo no fui quien rompió el frasco… ni el que…"- Neji alcanzo a atajar justo a tiempo una cajita de metal que se dirigía a toda velocidad, peligrosa e intencionalmente a su rostro.

Acto seguido, fulmino y fue fulminado, con su mirada y por la mirada de la rosada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿es que acaso todo este tiempo juntos no les sirvió de nada?-

Gai sensei se encontró de pie en medio de la puerta. A sus espaldas, Lee y Tenten observaban aterrados la escena.

-Sensei, creo que su idea de dejarlos solos no fun…"-Lee callo de golpe al ver que por sus palabras los otros dos jóvenes hacían cenizas a su maestro.

-L-Lee- Gai sensei salio de la habitación repentinamente- puedes contarles la batalla y los detalles de tu plan-

-¿NANI?- negó rápidamente-no fue mi idea, cierto Ten…- Lee se helo del miedo al encontrarse solo ante una inner sakura y un byakugan frente a el…

El huracán de la hoja hubiese sido historia de no ser por Tenten, quien en un acto de arrepentimiento, volvió por Lee y explico lo mas rápido que pudo, que la idea había sido de Maito Gai.

Por supuesto, Gai sensei tuvo el cuidado de no aparecer por el camino de los ninjas durante el resto de la mañana.

000000000000

Apenas estaba dormida cuando le informaron que su paciente había recuperado la conciencia. Se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación donde el estaba bajo la vigilancia de Lee y Gai sensei el objetivo de su misión. Un poco mas atrás, descansaba sentada Tenten y apoyado en la muralla, de pie, Neji. Sakura lo ignoro (al igual que el castaño lo hizo con ella) y se dirigió al herido.

-¿Cómo se siente?-

El joven apenas la miro, sonrió. Sus ojos eran negros como su cabello, el cual llevaba largo hasta los hombros. Era delgado, y a pesar de ser joven, a Sakura le dio la impresión de ver a un viejo ninja herido, quizás por la profundidad de su mirada o las cicatrices en su rostro.

-Cansado-contesto cortes-¿Usted señorita, se llama?

-Sakura-respondió eludiendo la mirada del joven que se volvía insistente-¿te duele algo?-

-No realmente, yo soy Jun, Sakura-chan-

Una repentina hostilidad le surgió a Neji de pronto, pero Sakura hizo un gesto molesto que le tranquilizo un poco, solo un poco.

-No te ¡aaaa¡-

-ups, lo siento-se disculpo falsamente la ninja luego de incrustar su dedo no demasiado intencionalmente en una herida.

Neji se sonrió.

-¡Bien¡-termino ella-Gai sensei, si no hay nada mas que hacer podemos partir-anuncio satisfecha.

-Bien hecho Sakura-san, ahora-se dirigió a Jun - ¿Quién te ataco?-

-No estoy seguro-dijo luego de reflexionar un poco-eran ninjas, creo-

-¿no recuerdas como eran?-

-no, era de noche-

-Sensei, creo que debemos irnos. Si no los recuerda no será de mucha ayuda-comento Lee.

Gai sensei asintió y dio la orden de prepararse.

Algo mas tarde, al salir de la aldea, Sakura observo el suelo y luego de pensarlo un poco recogió una piedrecilla con una pequeña y discreta sonrisa.

00000000000000

Habían viajado varias horas y decidieron descansar. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido del agua.

Alrededor de la fogata descansaban y Gai había estado vigilando sobre los árboles.

Sintió a su maestro bajar de ellos.

-Neji-Gai le llamo en voz baja-iré a revisar, tu cuídalos-

El aludido asintió.

Se sentó y cerró los ojos para poder escuchar mejor. Al cabo de unos minutos, la tranquilidad de aquella fría noche se vio interrumpida por un proyectil pequeño, duro y frió que le impacto en medio de su cabeza, mas no se inmuto.

…_que fastidiosa es…_se dijo al recibir el tercer y el cuarto impacto. Abrió los ojos para enfrentarla, pero la chica se hacia la dormida, así que decidió ignorarla, convencido de que era el método mas fácil de aburrirla.

Le lanzo una quinta piedrecilla, preguntándose si acaso estaba despierto. Pero ya a la octava y la novena se preguntaba seriamente si estaba no estaba muerto, en coma o algo así…

-Nunca te aburres, ¿cierto?- Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del castaño _al fin si estaba vivo. _Sonrió. Se encontró con una mirada indiferente, lo que la irrito un poco y le lanzo como respuesta la piedra más grande que tenia.

El Hyuga la detuvo con la mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos, ignorándola totalmente.

Escucho un reclamo despacio por parte de la rosada y se sintió vencedor luego de rato sin recibir más molestos proyectiles.

Pero la satisfacción duro hasta que una lluvia de proyectiles cayo sobre el.

Lo que siguió, realmente, no lo alcanzo a pensar.

Tomo una de las piedrecillas que tenia y se la lanzo a sakura en medio de la frente.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, pero era muy tarde. El proyectil ya había llegado a su destino exitosamente.

-…-

Sakura lo miraba sorprendida.

_Neji Hyuga le acaba de lanzar una piedra…_

…_ella estaba jugando…_

…_eso quiere decir que el también jugaba…_

… … … …

…_¿Hyuga sabia jugar?_

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el bosque y Sakura pudo ver la confusión en el rostro del castaño.

Sakura (por lo menos diez minutos después de aquella repentina revelación divina) no pudo esconder una sonrisa divertida y Neji solo alzo una ceja dejándole ver que no había sido intencional.

Lo cual solo provoco que la rosada soltara una risita.

Quien sabe como hubiese seguido esta historia de no ser por un ensordecedor estruendo en el bosque que llego a los oídos de los ninjas, despertando al los demás.

-¿Dónde esta Gai sensei?- Pregunto Lee.

Neji, quien ya había activado Byakugan miro a su alrededor buscando de donde provenía el estruendo.

-Esta hacia allá, luchando con… ¡Lee!-

El huracán de la hoja ya había salido en busca de su sensei. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿No deberíamos ir tras ellos?- Pregunto Tenten

El aludido volteo, Tenten ya estaba preparada para enfrentarse y a su lado, Sakura tenia un kunai en la mano, en posición de defensa. Tras ella, el defendido, Jun.

-¡Cuidado!-

Una lluvia de kunais de dirigió hacia ellos.

Neji y Tenten los esquivaron. Sakura solo los desvió (si los esquivaba le llagaban a Jun)

-Salgan, los cinco- indico el genio Hyuga con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

_Que confiado esta_ - pensó Sakura.

Cinco ninjas aparecieron de detrás de los árboles.

-¿Jun?-

Tras ella, aterrado, Jun temblaba, como recordando algo.

-¡Jun!-

-¡No!-

-¡JUN!-

Sakura le grito, pero ya era tarde. El joven corría en dirección al bosque. Tres de los perseguidores salieron tras el.

-demonios- fue lo ultimo que Neji y Tenten escucharon decir a Sakura antes de que esta saliera corriendo tras el cobarde herido. Ambos hicieron el ademán de salir tras ellos también, pero los dos ninjas que quedaban los interrumpieron.

-¡Neji!-

Neji tan solo se coloco en posición de batalla, preocupado.

Sintió una presión en el pecho… ¿Era miedo?

-Sakura- murmuro

0000000000000

Continuara.

Bien, se que no soy buena para hacer cosas graciosas o escenas extras, pero lo intente n.n

Muchas por su review a KAKAxPAMExNEJI, a Rossmery, a busu, a Darkhinata, a 0o-Lady Scorpio-o0 (como vez, deje mi problema para el otro capitulo), a fuyuki y a Sherrice Adjani.

Olvide decir esto en el capitulo anterior, pero hacer esto fue una inspiración gracias al fic AIME MOI de Sherrice Adjani.

Bueno,

Ya saben, si dejan un review harán a una motoko feliz

¡Nos vemos!


	3. percecucion, batalla

Hola!

Aquí traigo la continuación, me tarde un poco, pero trabaje bastante en ella, asi que espero que sea de su agrado.

Capitulo 3: "Persecución, batalla"

Apartaba las ramas con sus manos mientras se adentraba en una parte mas espesa del bosque. A lo lejos podía ver la figura de los tres perseguidores de Jun. Con una mano abrió su estuche de kunais y se alarmo al observar a dos ninjas bajar de las ramas. Con un salto llego al suelo también.

Un shuriken rozó su rostro haciendo escapar unas gotas de sangre. Se agacho esquivando una lluvia de kunais y se levanto para atajar la patada de uno de los ninjas enemigos. Con los brazos algo adoloridos por recibir el fuerte golpe, devolvió otra patada para hacer distancia y durante unos segundos Sakura pudo observar a su oponente. Un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color la miraba con una sonrisa irónica. Llevaba una venda en su frente y otra en su brazo izquierdo. La kunoichi no pudo evitar notar lo alto que era. Durante el último segundo antes de que el hombre decidiera atacarla nuevamente recordó a Jun y al esquivar una nueva patada salto a una rama sobre ella para correr ahora lo más rápido que podía.

Soltó un costo suspiro al notar que su escape fue exitoso y concentró chakra en la planta de sus pies al escuchar un grito de dolor y acelero aun mas el paso, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban dolorosamente y su respiración se cortaba ahora a causa de la prisa. No avanzo mucho más para ver como dos ninjas de negro golpeaban a un bulto en el suelo, se acerco sin pensar mucho en su situación. –_debo hacer tiempo…Neji y Tenten vendrán pronto…-_

Intento gritar algo varias veces, pero su carrera y el miedo no permitían que de su garganta saliera otro ruido que el del jadeo. Ellos habían sido, ellos lo mataron y ahora lo matarían a el… _de la misma forma. _Junto con este pensamiento sintió su cuerpo caerpesadamente en al suelo y el frió metálico de varias puntas enterrándose en sus brazos y parte de su espalda. Intento levantarse pero un golpe a la altura de su cadera lo devolvió al suelo e hizo salir de su garganta, al fin, un doloroso grito mezclado con angustia.

Jun Se tapo el rostro con los brazos y se colocó en posición fetal para aguantar los duros golpes. La sangre comenzaba a brotar de sus labios cuando un sonido seco y una explosión se oyeron cerca de el, pero no se atrevió a levantar el rostro a escuchar el llamado de Sakura.

-¡Jun!- La kunoichi se coloco entre el y los dos ninjas de negro. –escóndete, Jun-

-H… ¡Hai!- contesto antes salir corriendo curvado por el dolor hasta uno de los árboles detrás de ellos, cuyas raíces eran grandes y profundas. Sakura observo como el joven se introducía en uno de los orificios entre estas y se sonrió pensando que allí seria más fácil protegerlo.

Luego paso su mirada hacia los ninjas que le observaban solo unos metros más allá. Uno de ellos estaba entero de negro y llevaba la cabeza tapada con un paño negro también. Su rostro no parecía tener ninguna marca, a diferencia de su compañero, cuyo rostro tenia varias manchas y cicatrices, sin embargo, lo que mas hacia desconfiar a Sakura, eran unas bolsas que colgaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. Podía ver varios saquitos ocultos en sus ropas y de cada uno parecían salir bordes de agujas.

El sujeto de las bolsas comenzó lanzando una lluvia de kunais en dirección a sakura las cuales ella esquivo fácilmente, pero antes de que sus pies regresaran al suelo el otro ninja ya estaba a su lado asestándole una fuerte patada en el estomago.

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos y alcanzo a esquivar a tiempo un combo del ninja de las kunais, acto seguido le envió una patada que lo desestabilizo y aprovecho para golpearlo dos veces más. El tercer golpe de su brazo derecho, en el cual concentraba chakra, le dio en pleno abdomen lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ella.

Antes de que la ninja medico pudiese ver hasta donde llegaba su enemigo un fuerte golpe en la espalda le hizo soltar un grito, segura de tener una o dos costillas rotas. Al voltear sintió como dolorosamente cinco fríos kunais se incrustaban la misma zona golpeada anteriormente.

Golpeo el suelo con su puño liberando chakra para crear una cortina de polvo y ganar tiempo.

- …porque no llegan aun…-Se irguió recuperando su equilibrio y juntando fuerzas. Descubrió con algo de agrado que aun tenia mucho que dar en la pelea y esto la ánimo un poco.

La cortina de polvo comenzaba a deshacerse.

Retrocedió hasta estar más cerca del escondite de Jun y solo pudo arrancar dos de las kunais que estaban en su espalda antes de que la cortina de humo desapareciera por completo.

No alcanzo a votar la segunda kunai antes de percatarse, con horror, que tras el poco polvo solo se veía la figura de un ninja y por costumbre se movió antes de que algunos shurikens cayesen donde segundos antes se encontraban sus pies.

Esta vez el ninja del paño en la cabeza la ataco con los puños y Sakura no pudo evitar notar como la fuerza de los golpes aumentaba considerablemente mientras los detenía con los brazos. Retrocedió un poco y balanceo hacia atrás su puño para dar un fuerte golpe, sin embargo, su enemigo aprovechando esto la golpeo con las piernas lanzándola hacia el árbol que escondía a Jun y haciendo ceder sus rodillas por el dolor.

Al levantar su cabeza vio al ninja de las bolsas saltando frente a ella, sobre del hombre del paño, con una sonrisa de victoria a pesar de tener el rostro lleno de sangre. Lanzando una lluvia de agujas. Sakura apenas tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar, notando que no era ella el objetivo de ataque, logro hacer lo único que podía hacer.

Tardo unos momentos en sentir realmente el aquel dolor frío, agudo y seco que se extendía por su cuerpo. Observo sorprendida como varias agujas estaban ahora incrustadas en ella y se sorprendió también en percatarse de otras en el suelo, sintiendo como aun expedía chakra para desviarlas.

Cayo nuevamente de rodillas, pero sintiendo como el frió de algunas agujas comenzaba a arder se percato repentinamente de que todo este tiempo la pelea era un señuelo para ella misma.

Se levanto sintiendo como una cólera la invadía. Ella era una ninja medico, no la vencerían con venenos, no podrían.

Se levanto pesadamente y arranco algunas de las agujas que tenía incrustadas en su piel. Lugo miro a sus contrincantes y se coloco en posición de batalla como si estuviese empezando nuevamente.

-Eres terca- Le dijo el ninja del paño, mirándola seriamente-pero debo acabar esto pronto- Agrego atacando de nuevo.

Sakura esquivo su golpe con dificultad pero efectivamente, quedando frente al ninja de las bolsas y rajando estas mismas con las agujas que aun tenia en sus manos, al mismo tiempo lo golpeo con su puño rodeado de chakra lo envió nuevamente varios metros mas atrás y se volteo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe que se aproximaba, esquivo varias veces y logro conectar uno o dos golpes.

La desesperación y la ira la invadían al percibir que a la vez que ella atacaba concentrando chakra, su enemigo concentraba chakra también para detenerla y opto por alejarse dando un salto para descansar un poco.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que su enemigo también estaba cansado, pero en seguida sintió como su garganta se obstruía y sus brazos se volvían más pesados. El veneno hacia efecto y no tenia mucho tiempo. Busco a tientas en su bolso algo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en sus manos y encontró lo que buscaba. Un pequeño frasco redondo con un poco de líquido que le había sobrado del antídoto para Jun, lo abrió y lo bebió de un sorbo, luego voto el frasco y se coloco en posición de batalla nuevamente.

-ah- Una esperanza la embargo cuando vio que entre su enemigo y ella se encontraba botado uno de los saquitos del ninja que estaba fuera de combate.

Esta vez no espero que el otro ninja atacase, sino que fue ella quien avanzo. Lanzo un golpe no muy fuerte y cuando su enemigo le respondía se agacho y cogio algunas agujas que aun estaba dentro del saquito, al levantarse alcanzo a enterrar unas cuantas antes de que otro golpe alejase varios metros mas atrás.

Sakura se levanto a duras penas con una sonrisa de victoria mientras su enemigo arrancaba algunas de las agujas mirando con el ceño fruncido y una mezcla de terror el saquito del cual salía un líquido espeso y blanco.

-maldición- Se volteo y recogió a su compañero abatido, al levantarse se encontró con una fría mirada opalina.

-je, de todos modos su amigo no sobrevivirá- señalo ante peligroso semblante del ojiblanco dicho esto desapareció en un remolino de hojas y viento.

Neji pasó su mirada de lugar en el que antes se encontrasen los ninjas de negro, al lugar en donde se encontraba Sakura y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de sorpresa y preocupación al ver a la herida kunichi quitarse las agujas de su cuerpo, pero logro recobrar su calma a duras penas al percatarse de que fue ella sola quien derroto a los otros dos ninjas, mas sorprendido aun.

De pronto la ultima frase del ninja llego a el repentinamente "_su amigo no sobrevivirá"_.

Camino hacia Sakura.

-¿Dónde esta Jun?-

-Bajo el árbol- respondió molesta al ver que su estado le era indiferente al Hyuga.

Neji capto el tono molesto y reconoció en seguida su causa, pero tenían una misión, además… ¿desde cuando le preocupaba Sakura?

Sakura se acerco al saco en el suelo mientras Neji sacaba a Jun de su escondite. –Esta herido- le informo al ver la única aguja enterada en su cuerpo.

Sakura se acerco al poco líquido que aun quedaba en el saco y se volvió rápidamente hacia Jun, quien yacía en el suelo tomándose su abdomen.

-Como te sientes, ¡Jun!-

El genio Hyuga no pudo menos que preocuparse al ver la expresión de horror que poseía a la rosada.

-mi…estomago…me…due…le… ¡ahh!- Volteo rápidamente y voto sangre por la boca.

La joven arranco la aguja y la olio-No-

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

-Ricina- respondió Sakura tomando su bolso rápidamente-lo envenenaron-

El poseedor del byakugan observo alertado como la medico mezclaba varios antídotos y pociones.- ¿No tienes una cura?-

Sakura lo miro con una expresión de culpa y desesperación -no tiene cura- lo miro esperando algún comentario mordaz – pero si atendemos los efectos podría reponerse- agrego ante el aire de abatimiento de su temporal compañero.

Neji se levanto y dejo que Sakura se hiciese cargo de Jun. Se sentó algo mas alejado de ellos y activo su byakugan esperando ver al resto del equipo.

La rosada llamaba constantemente su atención,_ no pensé que fuese tan fuerte,_ se dijo a si mismo, recordando ver con su byakugan como la kunoichi se las arreglaba para mantener la distancia entre ella y sus enemigos. Una presión apareció en su pecho y recordó que fue la misma sensación que tuvo cuando Sakura se alejo de el algunos minutos antes. Esta vez acepto que era por aquella ninja de cabellos rosas y sintió curiosidad por esta nueva emoción.

-Neji -

Neji volteo con tranquilidad y observo como ella tomaba asiento a su lado, recordando irónicamente que hace algunas horas sentarse cerca hubiese sido solo para comenzar deliberadamente otra de sus peleas.

-La risina es… un veneno que evita que las células produzcan proteínas vitales para ellas mismas, es decir…-agrego al ver la expresión interrogativa del jounin-mata las células, provocando la muerte de la persona-

Neji guardo un momento de silencio y luego agrego - ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-

-de 36 a 48 horas es la mayor posibilidad de muerte…pero si alcanza los 5 días probablemente sobreviva- respondió y luego bajo la cabeza cansada, sabia que tendría que prestar su atención durante los siguientes 5 días sin descanso para llevar la misión a éxito y salvarle la vida.

El Hyuga se levanto y se acerco a Jun, pensando y era conveniente llegar a su destino lo antes posible o esperar a los otros. Escucho a Sakura levantarse y dar unos torpes pasos, volteo alertado por la irregularidad de estos.

Fue hacia ella rápidamente y toco su frente mientras la sostenía por uno de sus hombros.

-tienes fiebre- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Sakura quiso resistirse a que este la atendiera pero finalmente le indico uno de los antídotos de su mochila al tiempo que no pudo seguir conciente.

Neji la llevo hacia el lado de Jun y simplemente rogó porque sus enemigos no llegasen antes de que el terminase de hacer lo poco y nada que podía.

**Continuara**

Después de muchos intentos, creo que la pelea me quedo decente…

Y por si alguien se lo pregunto, la ricina es un veneno real.

Al inicio pensé en que llegase Neji a ayudar a Sakura, pero creí que seria muy rápido para una pareja tan…difícil.

Muchas gracias a busu, a yakitsu, a KAKAxPAMExNEJI, a lady scorpio (finalmente no metí a neji en la pelea, pero mas adelante lo haré n.n), a rossmery ,a aino chan (soy malísima para los sumaris, pero me alegro de que lo hayas leído), a angel de la oscuridad, a Bianca Bion, a Alenis, a Sakurocefiro, a eLiihxsan y a Sherrice Adjani (finalmente segui tu consejo en este capitulo)

Me alegro que les haya gustado la parte de las piedrecillas del capitulo pasado, gracias.

Y ya saben, dejen reviews. Bye!!

AAAA! importante: no actualizare hasta febrero porque estaré de vacaciones, pero trabajare en el fic de todos modos.

Cuidense!


	4. discuciones

Hola!

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Capitulo 4: "discusiones"

Sakura despertó lentamente, el ruido del viento, de las hojas de árboles desconocidos y los continuos quejidos de Jun se mezclaban en su cabeza y el frío de su cuerpo acentuaba el ardor de sus articulaciones minutos antes congeladas.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza para calmar un leve mareo que se oponía a su intento por levantarse y tardo algunos segundos en reconocer su situación.

Descansaba a la sombra de una gran raíz, a juzgar por la luz que recibía y la brisa que entraba supo que era algo tarde.

Contemplo las vendas perfectamente colocadas sobre sus heridas y tambien una grande a la altura de sus costillas. Cerró rápidamente las heridas más pequeñas con un poco de su chakra.

Sus ojos se posaron en su bolso abierto y pronto reparo en una severa mirada opalina. Solo les tardo unos segundos a sus recuerdos volver a ella.

-deberías ordenar tu bolso-

La kunoichi noto en la cansada voz un dejo de reproche y en su rostro una leve expresión de alivio. El Hyuga, algo apartado, había agitado un sucio pergamino que ella enseguida reconoció como el inventario que tomo al salir a la misión, pues siempre temía olvidar o confundir los frasquitos.

-No era necesario ver todo el bolso- soltó distraídamente y enrojeció al recordar el desorden en el que lo mantenía.

El Hyuga se limito a fruncir el seño ante tal incoherencia y sin ánimos de iniciar una nueva discusión suspiro silenciosamente.

-¿como te encuentras?-

-bien- respondió ella sinceramente- gracias- agrego aludiendo a la ayuda recibida, en seguida se pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaría descansando.

-3 horas- respondió el adivinando la expresión de la joven.

Le resultaba gracioso, aun en aquella situación, cuan expresiva podía llegar a ser Sakura. No pudo evitar compararla con el mismo, recordando cuantas veces había llegado a desesperar incluso a TenTen por no dar ningún indicio de sus pensamientos ni mucho menos de sus emociones. Comprendía su propia inexpresión como un medio de protegerse contra el resto, si nadie sabia lo que sentía, nadie podía herirlo…pero ella era distinta. Durante un momento pensó en Sakura como una persona totalmente vulnerable a sus palabras, pero al mirarla se vio obligado a reconocer que herirla solo con palabras no era tan fácil como pensaba y sintió como un poco de orgullo y ansiedad se hacían presente en sus sentidos.

De pronto se encontró mirando con una pequeña sonrisa como la medico – quien ya había comenzado a tratar a Jun – hacia su trabajo. Pero su mirada recobro de pronto su severidad. ¿Desde cuando pensaba en ella con agrado?

Sakura, mientras trabajaba, sentía su cuerpo restablecerse como si no fuese Jun, sino ella, a quien atendían. Pero se sentía turbada, habían pasado tres horas y no había rastro del Lee, Tenten o Gai-sensei.

-¿no sabes nada de los demás?- pregunto al terminar.

-no-

-tenemos que irnos-

-lo se-

Las secas respuestas incomodaron a Sakura.

- lo siento –

Neji guardo un momento de silencio y decidió no decir nada. Se limito a levantarse y cargar al pelinegro.

-vamonos-

Sakura dudo un momento y le dedico una sonrisa como agradecimiento por no comentar nada sobre su error. El error. La sonrisa se borro enseguida por una expresión de preocupación. Jun iba de mal en peor.

0000000000ooooooooo000000000

El rostro atemorizado y la extraña – por no decir cobarde - reacción de Jun, además de su estado de salud y la ausencia de la mitad del equipo, constituían para Sakura una constante fuente de dudas y preocupaciones.

Algo apenada también por la repentina amabilidad del Hyuga, no se atrevía a compartir con el sus sospechas, y, temiendo comenzar una de sus irracionales peleas, decidió guardar silencio.

Decidida a concentrarse y a estar atenta en caso de ser atacada, no pasaban ni dos minutos sin que las mismas preguntas llegasen a su mente ¿Por qué Jun reacciono así?, si los había reconocido, entonces existía algo que no les había comunicado… pero, ¿Qué era?

La incapacidad de dejar tema comenzaba a irritarla.

Se sabia vigilada por el byakugan y ello la obligaba a no expresar su turbación, no quería distraer a Neji…después de todo, no estaba en plenas condiciones de ayudarlo en el caso de que alguien los atacara.

Sin embargo, su mayor razón de desasosiego era que el Hyuga también vio la reacción del joven, y probablemente buscaría respuestas por medio de la fuente más cercana: Jun. Después de todo, fue su culpa la separación del grupo. Pero lo que realmente constituía un problema era el que Jun no estaba en condiciones de recibir emociones fuertes, y temía que ante la estupidez y la cobardía del pelinegro, el Hyuga despreciara el poco tacto que había demostrado tener.

Finalmente un molesto dolor cerca de sus costillas terminaba de minar sus fuerzas. No poseía suficiente chakra como para tratarse a ella a Jun en tan poco tiempo.

Neji, por su lado, no tenía mucho tiempo para reflexionar ni lamentar su situación. Solo descanso algunos minutos cuando Sakura le informo que era hora de examinar a Jun.

Se detuvieron junto a un río y el silencio que se formo solo lo interrumpía el sonido del agua. Casi no había viento ya y aunque caía la noche, los dos ninjas se abstenían de encender una hoguera por temor a ser descubiertos.

Sakura termino la curación, ayudo a Jun a sentarse y acto seguido el joven comenzó a vomitar grandes cantidades de sangre.

Neji noto como la pelirrosa se turbaba considerablemente. Pensó en ayudarla, aunque finalmente opto por no hacer nada. Temiendo incomodarla.

Cuando la kunoichi termino el tratamiento se volvió hacia Neji

- Detuve la hemorragia interna – Sakura hablo en voz baja para que Jun no les oyese – desinflame el hígado y aun funcionan los riñones – por mas que lo intento un deje de desesperación apareció en su voz – falta poco para que lo brazos dejen de funcionar y las hemorragias son cada vez mas frecuentes –

El castaño guardo silencio un momento y dijo con voz fría – no interrumpas –

Sin inmutarse por la mirada aterrada de la rosada se coloco frente a Jun, quien lo observo con aire moribundo pero indiferente, y aunque Sakura no lo notase, con creciente hostilidad.

Neji frunció el ceño y le sostuvo la mirada un momento, luego, lenta y claramente realizo su pregunta con una frialdad que calmo y preocupo a Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quiénes eran esos ninjas? –

Jun bajo el rostro

- no lo se –

- ¿Por qué huiste así? –

- No lo se –

Neji lo observo inexpresivamente, la desconfianza hacia ese joven se hacía cada vez mas grande y su terquedad le molestaba incluso mas que su cobardía, entendía la razón del nerviosismo de Sakura, y la tenia en cuenta, pero aquel joven tenia información vital para la misión y quizás para conservar sus propias vidas.

- ¿Por qué huiste de esa forma? –

- No lo se –

Neji guardo silencio, visiblemente irritado. La kunoichi simplemente esperaba cerca de los dos, preparada para intervenir en caso necesario.

- ¿Por qué esperas que me crea eso? –

- No lo entiendes -

La expresión del poseedor del Byakugan recupero de pronto su forma calmada y espero.

-Tú no lo viste – Tanto el genio Hyuga como Sakura se sorprendieron al ver como el rostro de Jun se deformaba en una mueca de terror y sus manos comenzaban a retorcerse. – El solo estaba sentado. Estaba tranquilo y de pronto… - Sakura noto como la voz se quebraba - …de pronto comenzó a gritar. Estaba desesperado. Cayo al suelo y comenzó a salirle espuma por la boca… - para este punto solo la ninja medico mantenía su expresión de sorpresa, mientras el miembro del Bouke se limitaba a observarlo con inquietud - pronto siguió con espasmos, y murió lentamente, luego llegaron ellos y se lo llevaron. Tratamos de detenerlos pero… – el rostro de Jun se endureció – tuve suerte, otros murieron del mismo modo… ¡eso era lo que querías saber! –

- estricnina…no… quizás sarin- susurro la kunoichi visiblemente nerviosa.

- si nos lo hubieses dicho antes, habríamos evitado tu envenenamiento –

Jun lo observo con furia – te equivocas – se levanto con dificultad y con un golpe aparto la mano que Sakura le ofreció de ayuda. – No pueden evitar nada, ni siquiera vimos cuando lo envenenaron – miro a Sakura con frialdad – ella ni siquiera pudo evitar que me hiriesen, y siendo medico no puede curarme –

El Hyuga endureció el rostro de pronto, y miro a la pelirrosa, al ver que no diría nada se volvió hacia Jun.

– estupido –

El pelinegro fijo una mirada de odio en los opalinos ojos y capto en ellos una clara amenaza.

- Lo que ocurrió fue culpa tuya –

- ¡no!, ¡de no ser por mi estarían muertos, como el jefe de nuestro clan y el resto de su equipo! –

- Me das pena – Neji le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse, visiblemente molesto.

- ¡espera, Jun! –

El grito de la ninja no fue necesario para que el Hyuga voltease a tiempo de detener la fina hoja de un cuchillo que se dirigía hacia el. Observo a su atacante con una sonrisa irónica y lo rechazo con un solo movimiento de su brazo.

Sakura se apresuro a sujetarlo. – Neji, entiendo que estés molesto, pero debemos cuidarlo hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad –

- Has lo necesario, no lo trates mejor hasta que te pida disculpas –

- ¿ha? … si –

-¡no pienso disculparme! – Jun se levanto nuevamente y corrió manteniendo la hoja en alto con la intención de herir al castaño, sin embargo neji lo evadía con movimientos ligeros, mostrándole que claramente le parecía un juego y luego lo derribo con un solo golpe de su puño en pleno rostro.

- ¡Neji, No tenias que dejarlo así!– Sakura no pudo controlar su enojo al ver que el fuerte golpe había hecho fallar las pocas fuerzas del pelinegro.

El castaño la miro severamente – increíble – fue lo único que Sakura escucho antes de que el joven le diese la espalda y activase su byakugan.

"_Y ahora como me disculpo"_- pensó acomplejada la kunoichi luego de un tiempo – _el me defendió y yo ni siquiera fui capas de agradecerle"_. Suspiro y observo al joven desde atrás. Cuando al fin lograba una muestra de interés tenia que arruinarlo todo por su idiotez. Y eso que el solo hecho de descubrir que su corazón no era un pedazo de iceberg fue bastante dificil.

- Neji-san…- no sabia muy bien que decir, pero al menos debía intentarlo – lo lamento –

Paso un momento sin que el castaño le respondiese nada. Ella bajo el rostro – gracias por… -

Antes de que terminase de hablar el joven se levanto y volteo. Por un instante Sakura pensó que era a causa de ella, pero no tardo en notar que la mirada del Hyuga se fijaba en algún lejano punto del bosque. Se sintió molesta y decepcionada. Triste.

- Gai-sensei – inmediatamente el rostro del genio se ilumino.

-¿ah?-

Los ninjas no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la figura alta y poderosa del jounin se apareciera frente a ellos.

0000000000

Jojojo, aburrido, pero necesario.

No lo considero un capitulo muy bueno, a pesar de que resulto algo largo. Ya ven que la relación avanza de a poco.

Lamento la tardanza.

Muchas gracias a Sakurocefiro, a kakaxpamexneji, a eliihxsan y a Angel de la oscuridad. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ya que tenia muchas dudas hacerca de el.

Gracias también a sherrice adjani, quien me ayudo con la parte de la minipelea entre Jun y Neji.

Dejen reviews!!

Saludos!!

Bye!!

Motoko asakura


	5. otra batalla

Capitulo 5 : "otra batalla"

La idea de salir corriendo de aquel lugar se volvía cada vez mas tentadora, pero sabia que no importaba lo que pasara seguiría sentada escuchando a Neji dar el informe a su maestro.

Cada palabra del Hyuga acerca de lo ocurrido luego de la imprudente acción de Jun le revelaba un error en su actitud, una razón por la cual su mediocridad como ninja quedaba al descubierto o, simplemente, acrecentaba la culpa que sentía por su actual situación.

Los grandes ojos opalinos le parecían ahora mucho más inexpresivos y severos que antes, pero aunque evitaba mirarlos, volvía una y otra vez a ellos, esperando captar alguna nota de enfado o desprecio. Pero aquellos ojos parecían privarla de cualquier importancia y Sakura sufría aun más al entender que aquel arrogante joven había logrado ganarse algo más que su estima.

- Bueno, era de esperar que Jun resultase herido luego de huir así – Comento Maito Gai intentando relajar un poco a la apenada y silenciosa kunoichi.

Ella simplemente respondió con una media sonrisa. Agradecía las palabras del hombre, pero eso no apartaba la sensación de culpa.

El Hyuga no se molesto en mirarle.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Lee y TenTen? – Neji se permitió esta vez una nota de preocupación en la voz al formar la pregunta.

Sakura olvido un momento su situación y fijo toda su atención en las palabras del hombre. El rostro del ninja se torno en una expresión relajada, pues comprendía la tensión que habían sufrido ambos jóvenes durante todo ese tiempo.

- En el momento en que me separe de ustedes, fui atacado por un grupo de ninjas – fijo su mirada en el fuego – eran por lo menos diez, pero cinco de ellos siguieron adelante. Temí el que fueran tras Jun y cuando intente ir tras ellos cerraron mi camino con una explosión –

Los dos jóvenes recordaron el sonido de la explosión.

- Al poco tiempo Lee llego a buscarme, no reconocí cuando fue, pero lograron inmovilizarlo de alguna forma…, entonces la batalla se torno algo mas complicada, pero TenTen llego a tiempo para ayudar a Lee y pude alejar a nuestros enemigos- Se formo un momento de silencio y continuo – Cuando íbamos a reunirnos con ustedes, Lee comenzó con mareos y vómitos. No pudimos contener los síntomas con los métodos comunes, por lo que decidimos devolverlo a la aldea. Acompañe a Lee hasta el lindero del bosque de Konoha y luego se marcho con Tenten. Volví a buscarlos lo más rápido que pude-

- ¿Por qué no me dejaron encargarme de el? – Sakura no pudo evitar de pronto recordar que era una extraña en aquel equipo.

- Lo consideramos, pero con Tenten creímos que si algo le ocurría a Jun seria demasiada carga para ti -

Sakura fijo su mirada en el fuego nuevamente y se enfado al ver que otros reconocían sus limitaciones antes que ella misma.

- Fue la decisión acertada –

Esta vez el poseedor de byakugan la miro al dirigir la mordaz frase. No se inmuto al ver como la rosada le miraba por el rabillo del ojo con furia contenida y luego se levantaba, excusándose de estar cansada y claramente contrariada.

- ¿no deberías antes informarle del estado de Jun? –

Sakura capto en los ojos opalinos la intención de que ella comentara algo sobre el incidente de el y Jun. Pero sintiéndose confusa, por no decir casi humillada, decidió negarle aquel gusto – Las hemorragias son continuas y los órganos ya están muy cerca de colapsar. Hasta ahora e podido contener todos los síntomas pero… no… no podría diagnosticar nada demasiado bueno –

Maito Gai simplemente asintió y le dio las buenas noches, evitando alargar el desagradable momento. Luego de reprocharle al miembro del Bouke su dureza comento sus expectativas de la misión y acordaron evitar cualquier tipo de herida, ya que resultaba evidente que la base del enemigo eran los venenos extraños. Finalmente decidieron descansar algo aquella noche y partir apenas estuviesen repuestos.

00000000000

Partieron temprano, cuando aun no aclaraba. Maito Gai cargaba a Jun con un ánimo tan jovial que cualquiera pensaría que no comprendía la delicada situación en la que se encontraban.

Sakura iba a su lado, su rostro pálido revelaba que había pasado una pésima noche y es que, cuando apenas llevaba una hora de sueño, un grito de Jun a causa de una hemorragia interna la despertó y la mantuvo ocupada durante varias horas.

Pero el dolor de sus músculos y la reducida cantidad de chakra que había logrado recuperar era lo que menos le importaba. Su mente se encontraba algunos pasos delante de ella. En el arrogante joven de mirada opalina. La agobiaba el percatarse de la forma en la que el Hyuga la trataba y el comenzar a aceptar, no sin resistencia, que prefería mil veces ser victima de su carácter irónico que de su frialdad. Aunque no podía dejar de estar molesta por su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

Desde que reanudaron el viaje, el Hyuga no le había dedicado una sola mirada.

- Sakura –

La aludida se detuvo y miro al hombre. Algunos pasos más adelante el castaño hizo lo mismo.

El hombre dejo a Jun sobre un árbol mientras la joven se acercaba. Al voltear dejo al descubierto su espalda con manchas de sangre provenientes del joven pelinegro.

- Jun –

El joven no se encontraba inconsciente y miro a la kunoichi sin pronunciar palabra. Sakura reviso su cuerpo rápidamente y realizo algunas curaciones. Le suministro una especie de antídoto y se levanto.

Se acerco a los otros y guardo silencio un momento antes de hablar. Miro de reojo al joven como escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.- Debemos llegar pronto – informo antes de bajar la mirada.

Los otros dos hombres prefirieron no hacer comentario y reanudaron el camino.

A partir de aquel punto viajaron por horas, deteniéndose por momentos a causa de la cada vez más desgastada salud de Jun.

Por supuesto, mientras más tiempo pasaba, mas cansada se sentía Sakura. Pero el frescor del viento anunciando la llegada de otra de aquellas constantes lluvias le otorgaba ánimos de continuar e igualar el paso del resto de equipo, quienes ya lo habían aminorado un poco por ella y el olor de las hojas húmedas le ayudaba a sobrellevar la impotencia de saber que la salud de Jun se le iba de las manos.

Respecto al frío joven del cabello castaño, solo pronuncio palabra al informarle a su maestro que tres ninjas les seguían y se acercaban rápidamente.

- Sakura –

- ¿si? –

- En una hora llegaremos a nuestro destino. ¿Crees que Jun resista una hora más? –

Sakura miro al hombre y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien – En seguida dio instrucciones a Neji para que les diese tiempo encargándose de sus perseguidores y luego le encargo a la kunoichi mantenerse cerca del joven por si algo ocurría. Informándole que la prefería con Neji por que el no podría defenderla en caso de ser atacados.

- nos vemos – se despidió rápidamente antes de que el Hyuga o la rosada dijesen nada.

Neji se detuvo en una rama y fijo su mirada en la dirección de sus perseguidores. Sakura avanzo un par de ramas más y se detuvo mirándole. A su espalda.

- Mantente alejada y no interrumpas –

- lo haré si es necesario –

Con esta respuesta logro que el Hyuga al fin la mirase y que luego, claramente molesto, volviese la cabeza mientras la joven medico se ocultaba tras un tronco cercano. De tal modo que tenia plena visión del lugar en donde al parecer tendría lugar la batalla.

Sentada sobre sus talones comenzó a sentir el verdadero peso de su cansancio y al posar sus manos sobre la mohosa madera noto que sus brazos tardaban en obedecer sus órdenes.

Espero con los ojos cerrados y escucho atentamente el sonido de las ramas mecidas por el viento. Sintió en su rostro las primeras gotas de una inminente lluvia y luego aspiro el peculiar aroma de la tierra húmeda.

De pronto toda aquella paz propia del bosque se vio interrumpida por las ruidosas pisadas que se acercaban sobre las hojas. Abrió los ojos y vio como el joven de cabellos castaños se colocaba en posición de batalla bajo las ramas. Comprendió inmediatamente que no era casual, pues de esa forma le seria más difícil a sus enemigos descubrirla y, Observando desde lo alto vio aparecer mas pronto de lo que esperaba al sus enemigos, los cuales rodearon tan rápidamente como llegaron a su enemigo.

- ¿No deberíamos ignorarlo? –

Uno de ellos, ubicado a la izquierda de Neji, formulo la pregunta con tono aburrido. Llevaba, al igual que los otros dos, una capa negra que lo cubría entero, con la diferencia que llevaba un paño rojo amarrado al brazo. Le respondió el sujeto a la derecha de Neji.

- No, de todos modos tendremos que enfrentarlo – Tenia la voz ronca y la capa cerrada completamente.

- Además, el veneno terminara con el chico por nosotros –

Sakura reconoció a este último como el mismo sujeto que enveneno a Jun, pero esta vez llevaba un solo saco colgado a través del hombro que caía a la altura de la cintura. Este se encontraba justo frente al joven.

Quiso avisarle a Neji, pero al ver la expresión tranquila de su rostro y su confiada media sonrisa prefirió estarce quieta.

- ¿De que te ríes? – el sujeto del paño rojo se veía ahora irritado – ya veras –

Salto hacia su contrincante con kunai en mano, pero el atacado le esquivo con un solo movimiento de sus piernas y en seguida arremetió con dos golpes precisos el pecho de su contrincante. Haciéndole retroceder.

- maldición –

Los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre el inmediatamente después, pero los esquivo con movimientos tan ligeros y rápidos como lo hizo con el primero y al alejarse un poco aprovecho un ataque de su oponente para golpearlo con sus tres de sus dedos cerca del hombro y luego con la palma de la otra mano le dio en pleno abdomen.

El sujeto del saco se alejo claramente sorprendido por la habilidad de su oponente. A su lado, mas lentamente llego el sujeto de la voz ronca con sangre sobre la boca intentando inútilmente pasar chakra por su brazo izquierdo.

Solo unos segundos después volvieron los tres en un ataque coordinado y el Hyuga los esquivo cada vez con más dificultad, pero nunca demasiada como para dejarse herir. Alternando uno que otro kaiten para mantenerlos a distancia. Ya llevaban algunos momentos en la misma situación cuando el sujeto del paño rojo se descuido siendo alcanzado por la palma de Neji, alcanzo a cruzar sus brazos justo a tiempo entre estas y su pecho para detener el golpe y al expeler también chakra el resultado fue salir despedido varios metros más atrás. Al otro lado del árbol en el cual se escondía la medico.

Sakura salto a otra rama justo antes de entrar al campo visual del hombre y sintió como todos sus sentidos se agudizaban y su corazón latía con fuerza. _"¿me habrá visto?"_. Deslizo su mano hacia su estuche de kunais y espero en silencio.

El sujeto del paño no había visto a Sakura, pero si la expresión de preocupación de su oponente y la mirada hacia _aquel _árbol. Solo había sido una fracción de segundo, pero para perturbar de esa forma a aquel sujeto de los ojos opalinos debía de ser importante.

Neji supo con solo ver los sellos que su enemigo sacaba que había cometido un grave error y corrió hacia el con el claro propósito de detenerle. Pero apenas se movió los otros dos interrumpieron su carrera permitiendo que el tercero lanzara alrededor de siete sellos sobre el grueso tronco del árbol.

El resto ocurrió demasiado rápido para la cansada kunoichi. Con la espalda apoyada fuertemente sobre la húmeda madera escucho un diminuto golpe cerca de ella. Giro el rostro rápidamente y vio a su lado el borde de un sello que conocía muy bien.

Se impulso con un brazo lejos del tronco. Asustada. Y piso firmemente dispuesta a saltar, pero antes de darse el impulso suficiente una fuerte explosión removió su suelo haciéndole perder el equilibrio y luego otra detonación tras ella la despidió por el aire.

Neji vio caer a Sakura. La vio golpearse contra la tierra húmeda y permanecer unos segundos así antes de comenzar sus pesados esfuerzos por levantarse. Reacciono más rápido que sus enemigos y llego hasta ella antes de que la costina de humo ocasionada por la destrucción del árbol se disipara.

La pelirrosa tomo posición de batalla antes de descubrir al castaño unos pasos frente a ella y luego avanzo hasta quedar cerca de su espalda.

- Es ella – el sujeto del saco la señalo con una de sus agujas – ella es la mocosa de la que les hable… -

Antes de que el sujeto terminase de hablar era atacado por el Hyuga. Con tres golpes certeros en su brazo y pecho sintió como la cantidad de chakra que emanaba disminuía considerablemente, y un cuarto golpe lo desestabilizo y retrocedió con un dolor agudo en su abdomen. El Hyuga apenas hubo dado el cuarto golpe se agacho y bloqueo dos pasos de chakra del hombre de la voz ronca. Quien se había acercado por detrás intentando asestarle un golpe con el puño.

Mientras eso ocurría Sakura esquivaba los golpes provenientes del sujeto del paño rojo. Con una kunai en la mano no se esforzaba mucho por atacar a su contrincante, pues comprendía que le fallaban las fuerzas y debía reservarlas para otra ocasión. Indiscretamente acercaba a su contrincante hacia su compañero.

No fue demasiado difícil para Neji adivinar los pensamientos de Sakura por lo que cuando la joven paso lo suficientemente cerca y se agacho para esquivar un golpe, el Hyuga volteo y redirigió sus ataques hacia el joven de paño rojo. La kunoichi utilizo esa ocasión para bloquear los golpes que el ninja de la voz ronca enviaba al castaño.

El genio Hyuga respiro un momento cuando finalmente el sujeto del paño rojo cayo de rodillas. Observó como la kunoichi se las arreglaba para mantener por lo menos a uno de sus oponentes alejado, de tal forma de hacerle mas fácil la pelea.

Una vez la joven hubo escapado de sus oponentes, puesto que había comenzado a ser atacada por los dos enemigos restantes, corrió rápidamente tras su compañero. Entonces el volteo y extendió sus brazos con el rostro fijo en los dos ninjas, en posición de ataque nuevamente.

Los dos hombres se miraron y luego de hacerse una seña se lanzaron hacia el castaño. Sakura, apoyada contra un tronco, respiraba entrecortadamente. Observo con una peculiar sensación de seguridad como el joven de mirada opalina controlaba la pelea que indiscutiblemente se inclinaba hacia el.

De pronto se impulso con las manos hacia el lado debido a dos agujas dirigidas hacia ella. Perdió el equilibrio y se apoyo en una de sus manos para girar su cuerpo a tiempo de esquivar otras dos agujas.

Cayó de boca al suelo y luego recibió un fuerte golpe en su abdomen. Sintió que la levantaban y la volvían a lanzar al suelo. Cuando logro mirar, vio como se erguía frente a ella la figura del ninja del saco con cinco agujas en cada mano.

Alcanzo a ver como esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa antes de cubrirse el rostro con los brazos esperando sentir en su cuerpo el pequeño y profundo ardor del veneno en la carne. Sin embargo el momento nunca llego. Al bajar sus brazos unas pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron a su rostro y levanto la vista.

El sujeto del saco tenía los ojos fijos en ella, pero no la miraba. Por su boca caía una línea roja y luego de tambalearse un poco se desplomo dejándole ver a la kunoichi la arrogante estatura del Hyuga.

- ¿te encuentras bien? –

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y busco con la mirada al otro sujeto que yacía en inconciente en el suelo. Luego se levanto con la ayuda del joven y se sacudió. Descubrió molesta que ahora mantenerse en pie le era sumamente difícil.

Un brazo cruzo el suyo y una mano la sostuvo firmemente por el hombro. Miro con incredulidad al Hyuga que la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

- Hay que darnos prisa – se justifico algo fastidiado por la reacción de la medico.

- gracias – respondió Sakura intentando ocultar un leve sonrojo al sentir la calidez cercana del cuerpo del joven.

Reanudaron el camino más rápido que antes y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a un pueblito con casitas de madera y una niebla espesa que habría de perderlos de no ser por los caminos alumbrados por pequeñas antorchas. Avanzaron por un sendero de piedras hasta encontrarse con una joven de aspecto agradable quien luego de identificarlos como ninjas de la hoja los guió hasta una gran casa al final del pueblo y les informo que la salud del "señor Jun" había empeorado considerablemente y que necesitaban la intervención de la "señorita Sakura" en forma urgente.

El Hyuga lanzo un largo suspiro y observo como la joven de cabello rosa se encaminaba hacia un oscuro pasillo luego de dirigirle una lánguida sonrisa.

Permaneció un momento de pie en silencio y rechazando la invitación de la joven de descansar en su cuarto se encamino tras Sakura.

0000000000000000000

Largo, lo se, lo se.

También me di cuenta de que las impresiones tanto de Neji como de Sakura dejan mucho de desear. Pero decidí dejarlo para el próximo capitulo. Que será, a mi gusto, el más entretenido…de escribir por lo menos.

Muchas gracias a eliihxsan, a Ángel de la oscuridad, a SakuroCefiro a blakten y a Sherrice Adjani (gracias nuevamente XD)

Cuidense!

bye!


	6. muerte

Bien, aquí va otro capitulo 

Capitulo 6: "muerte"

No importaba cuanta chakra aplicase o cuantos medicamentos le diese. Era inevitable.

Las múltiples hemorragias eran disminuidas cada vez con mayor dificultad y luego se comenzaba el arduo trabajo de hacer trabajar los órganos dañados, pero antes de lograrlo las hemorragias se acrecentaban otra vez.

Los brazos inmóviles e insensibles descansaban a los lados del enflaquecido cuerpo. En las manos pálidas se veían las uñas blancas y desgastadas. El rostro agotado descansaba sobre una almohada, los ojos, idos por obra de la morfina y la boca roja por la sangre torcida en una mueca de dolor era la imagen de Jun tendido en el centro de la oscura habitación.

Ninguna cura ni ningún medico era ya capas de revertir semejante estado.

Hacia un tiempo había comprendido que ello estaba acabado, pero sus manos continuaban expeliendo la poca chakra que quedaba en su cuerpo y moviéndose sobre el dorso desnudo del joven. 

Finalmente se detuvieron, lentamente. Bajo el rostro y luego se levanto del suelo mecánicamente, con las piernas entumecidas y se dirigió a la mujer que la ayudaba. – Déle un poco más de morfina –

- ¿Cuánto? –

Sakura le dirigió una mirada ausente y respondió en voz baja –lo que sea, no habrá diferencia –

La mujer miro a Jun con lastima -¿Cuánto le queda? –

- … - la joven kunoichi le contesto desde la puerta – menos de media hora – 

Cuando al fin salio de la habitación en penumbras Maito Gai y Neji se levantaron para recibirla. Pero a pesar de estar a solo unos pasos de ella, la joven no reparo en su presencia y avanzo con pasos torpes y desorientados hacia su habitación. 

Lo último que escucho al doblar en el pasillo fue la voz de una mujer informando la muerte de Jun.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y sintió como la luz hería sus ojos. Al final da la pieza un gran ventanal abierto dejaba entrar un viento frío que la hizo temblar. En el centro una pequeña mesa sostenía una bandeja con te.

La joven se sentó frente a la mesa y luego se sirvió algo del tibio líquido. Lo observo unos segundos con furia contenida antes de beber el primer sorbo, recibiendo el reflejo turquesa de sus propios ojos. Sintió que el líquido caliente desasía un nudo en su garganta y al querer beber un segundo sorbo sus manos no le contestaron.

Una lágrima cayo sobre la mesa, silenciosamente le abría el camino a muchas más que le siguieron inmediatamente. Unos sollozos ahogados intentaron quebrar la cruel tranquilidad de la habitación y los dedos se aferraron al vaso, como si el blanco objeto pudiese mantenerla fuera del abismo de sus pensamientos.

No había nada en la habitación capas de interrumpir la tormenta en la mente de Sakura. Y las lágrimas cayeron hasta ser olvidadas. Las manos soltaron el vaso sin fuerza ya para sujetarlo y se deslizaron, frías, hasta la mesa.

En la pequeña estancia solo se podía ver la silueta corvada de una joven. Tras ella la lluvia entro por la ventana durante horas. 

00000000000

No existía nada que debiese preocuparlo. Sus compañeros estaban bien y a salvo en Konoha. La misión había sido cumplida y a la siguiente mañana partirían hacia la aldea. 

Jun había muerto, ciertamente, pero sabía a la perfección que aquello no le importaba mayormente. Después de todo, había sido su propia culpa y si ocurrió fue por era _su destino._

Dejo la pequeña taza sobre la mesa y los opalinos ojos se fijaron en el con el seño fruncido. A pesar de todo eso, estaba preocupado. Una mueca de molestia agravo su semblante, pues la certeza de que solo una persona pudiese perturbarle tanto le inquietaba aun más. No podía dejar de preguntarse en como se encontraba o que estaría haciendo. Pero el orgullo le impedía levantarse solo por ello. 

Suspiro cansado y salio al pasillo. Si todo ello le molestaba tanto era porque su maestro le había pedido que informase a Sakura que partirían por la mañana. 

000000ooooooo00000000

Primero fue un sonido lejano, casi imperceptible. Pero logro despertarla de todas formas. Tardo algunos minutos en levantar sus brazos de la mesa y se puso en pie con clara desgana. Llamaron nuevamente. Dudo un tiempo en abrir la puerta. No deseaba ver a nadie. Pero aun así la abrió.

- ¿Neji? – Lo miro sorprendida.

El joven capto como la sorpresa se transformaba en turbación y adivino el debate interno que tenia entre si cerrarle la puerta o escucharle. Finalmente se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Ella se sentó junto a la mesa y el Hyuga se coloco frente a ella. 

-¿Qué…?- sentía la indiferente mirada del castaño sobre ella - ¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto al fin. No tenia ánimos para comenzar un monologo y se pregunto en que había pensado cuando lo dejo entrar. No era alguien que tendiese a la conversación. Además… probablemente la consideraba una inútil por lo ocurrido.

- Gai-sensei me pidió que te informase que partiremos a Konoha mañana temprano- le indico sin imprimir ninguna emoción a su voz, pero atento a cada gesto de la joven.

- Ya veo – respondió con la mirada baja. 

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación. El Hyuga mantenía su mirada severa sobre ella, sabiendo que era justamente eso lo que la impedía decir nada.

- Sakura –

Ella levanto el rostro y desvió los ojos al encontrarse con los del joven.

- La misión fue cumplida –

- ¿ah? Pero…- la sorpresa de Sakura fue evidente.

- Lo interrogaron justo al llegar. Les informo lo que nos dijo a nosotros y descubrieron a su enemigo hace poco- no supo que le llevo a decirle eso a la kunoichi. Pero se sintió algo mas aliviado a ver que ahora si lo miraba.

- gracias – inclino la cabeza – temía que la misión hubiese fracasado por mi –

- … -

Un nuevo silencio se abrió entre ellos, pero esta vez no fue incomodo como el anterior. Ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de hablar, tampoco se miraban. Cada uno sentía la tranquila brisa en su rostro, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿crees…? – no pensó al preguntarlo y dudo un momento es continuar, pero finalmente la tranquila mirada opalina la animo - ¿crees que habría podido salvarlo?

La interrogante mirada que tuvo de respuesta la avergonzó un poco y negó con la cabeza – no importa, olvídalo –

- No creo que ni tu ni nadie hubiese sido capas de ayudarlo – 

La respuesta, aunque hecha en tono cortés, cayó sobre ella tan crudamente como lo hubiese hecho la respuesta contraria.

- Había olvidado que… esto tendría que suceder algún día – hablaba con la mirada fija en la mesa, olvidando por un instante los reparos que guardaba con el Hyuga y dejo que las palabras expresasen libremente sus dudas – supongo que como medico tendría que fallar algún día – no era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero sabia que él la entendía perfectamente. – Aun así no puedo evitar sentir que pude hacer algo para ayudarlo – 

- tonta – 

El tono despectivo llamo la atención de los ojos turquesa y un fuerte color carmín cubrió el rostro de la joven al ver la atenta mirada de los ojos opalinos sobre ella. 

Esto no paso desapercibido al Hyuga quien respondió con una media sonrisa a modo de mofa, haciendo, concientemente, que la joven se sonrojara aun mas. Luego desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal.

- No importa cuanto pienses en ello. No vale la pena. Eso tenía que ocurrir y la prueba mas clara es que siendo tú la única que podía salvarlo no estabas en condiciones de hacerlo – la expresión del joven se volvió grave – Era su destino – 

Sakura decidió guardar silencio, sin saber realmente que responder. La hirió el poco tacto de sus palabras, pero comprendía que no era ese exactamente su fuerte. . Por un lado eso respondía todas sus dudas, aunque no del modo que hubiese querido realmente. Y por otro se sentía confundida por la repentina muestra de preocupación del castaño.

- Debo irme- Neji se levanto tranquilamente y se encamino hacia la puerta. De pronto se pregunto porque se había permitido hablar tanto con la pelirrosa. Pero comprendía que no había en aquella duda ni una sola gota de arrepentimiento.

- Neji – Sakura se levanto también y lo siguió hasta la puerta – muchas gracias – hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y le sonrió.

El joven le devolvió una media sonrisa y luego de un "_buenas noches"_ se marcho a su habitación. 

De pronto todo el cansancio de aquel día cayó sobre ella. Apenas alcanzo a preparar su cama y durmió profundamente toda la noche. 

A la mañana siguiente fue levantada temprano y se reunió con Neji y Gai-sensei luego de un breve desayuno. No recibió del joven más que un indiferente _"estas atrasada"_. Ante lo cual le respondió con fingida molestia un _"un buenos días seria mas cortes"_. Pero vio la sonrisa sarcástica del castaño y la respondió con agrado. Luego saludo al otro hombre quien los observaba algo asombrado por las muestra de cercanía. 

Maito le pregunto si no deseaba ir antes a despedirse de Jun, ante lo cual Sakura respondió negativamente. Dando muestra de que aun no superaba por completo aquello. Se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente y fueron despedidos amablemente por los dueños de la gran casa.

Llegaron a Konoha por la noche y presentaron juntos el informe. Tsunade se limito a mirarla lánguidamente y no emitió comentario alguno. Luego se despidieron brevemente y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. 

Durante el camino Sakura recordó el incomodo y triste silencio que quedo entre ella y el Hyuga al separarse. Y recordó también con melancolía como de las muchas cosas que hubiera querido decirle no surgieron de sus labios. El simple _"buenas noches"_ revelo una expresión de decepción en ambos y a tan solo unos minutos de separarse de el ya lo extrañaba. – Que tonta- murmuro, y entro a su casa con lágrimas en sus ojos y una dolorosa sensación en el pecho.

00000000000

Muchas gracias por leerlo, quizás este algo corto. Pero en el próximo capitulo planeo cerrar el tema, mas o menos.

Gracias por sus reviews a SakuroCefiro, a Sakura kunoichi no power, a sweetly.neko, a eliihxsan, a blakten y tambien a Sherrice Adjani.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Bye!


	7. reencuentro

Capitulo 7: "reencuentro"

Se llevo las manos al cabello y desato el elástico que lo sujetaba mientras daba un fuerte suspiro. Luego avanzó hasta la ventana de la luminosa habitación y miro distraída a las personas que transitaban por la calle.

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde la muerte de Jun y la misión, pero no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello. Tsunade-sama le había cargado la semana con trabajo en el hospital y entrenamientos, diciendo que tenía que reponer el trabajo perdido. Pero Sakura sabía muy bien que no era por eso y lo agradecía.

Aunque por otra parte le temía. Pues sabia que Tsunade le hablaría del tema tarde o temprano y se vería obligada a afrontar el hecho frente a ella sin mostrar debilidad alguna si no quería llevarse una gran riña.

Otra cosa que le agradecía también era que había enviado al equipo de Gai a una misión sencilla pero larga, nunca supo si la idea fue creada por la quinta, el hombre o por ambos. Pero comprendía que lo habían hecho por ayudarla a superarlo y se sentía presionada a no mostrarse triste.

De pronto recordó que debía ver a su maestra aquella tarde. Guardo algunas vendas y limpió algunas gotas de sangre sobre la mesa antes de caminar hacia el despacho de Tsunade

- al fin llegas – fue el saludo que le dirigió la rubia a su pupila.

-Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama- respondió Sakura haciéndose de ánimos al ver su semblante serio. Además, por lo ocupada que se veía lo haría todo más corto y sencillo, o al menos eso esperaba.

- Ya a pasado mas de una semana desde la muerte de Jun ¿no es así?- al recibir de respuesta un leve asentimiento de la cabeza de Sakura, continuo – No es mucho lo que tengo decirte, pero debí advertirte de que esto podría ocurrir al escoger ser medico - fijo su mirada sobre la joven de cabellos rosa – No lo mataste tu Sakura, ni su muerte fue tu culpa. Siempre que un paciente muere en las manos de un medico hay que recordar que la causa de la muerte fue la herida…- Cerro los ojos un momento meditando en como continuar – y el culpable es quien la causa –

La brisa hizo flotar por un momento los cabellos rosas y dorados.

-lo se- fue todo lo que pudo contestar la joven. – pero es difícil recordarlo-

-nadie dijo que fuese fácil- Un silencio agradable se formo entre las dos. Y cuando Tsunade volvió a su trabajo luego de darle una sonrisa Sakura se despidió con una reverencia y un "gracias" y salio de allí tratando de fijar en su mente la pequeña charla.

Apenas cerró la puerta sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo y un sueño de alivio la invadió. Se ladeo un poco y sacudió su cabeza. Aun tenía trabajo que hacer.

-frentuda, te están esperando abajo ¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?-

La aludida volteo para encontrarse con los profundos ojos de su amiga. Ino había comenzado a trabajar de voluntaria en el hospital hace algunos meses.

- ¡Ya voy! – le dirigió una mirada graciosa a su amiga y se fue corriendo.

-¿y a esta que le pasa?- fue lo único que se pregunto la rubia al perderla de vista en el pasillo. Luego sonrió, hace tiempo no la veía tan animada, pero de pronto recordó a quien había visto aquella mañana y medito un poco - ¿me pregunto si debí decirle? … no, ya lo recubrirá sola- Puso sus manos tras su cabeza y se fue caminando en dirección contraria a la de su amiga.

Sakura reanudo su trabajo con fuerzas nuevas y no se detuvo hasta el atardecer. Se habían juntado varios equipos que volvían de sus misiones, por lo que el hospital tenía más actividad que la habitual y la kunoichi se ofreció a hacer algunas horas extra.

Se paso la tarde cerrando heridas, vendando, recetando algunas cosas y conversando con los pacientes, que eran en su mayoría genins.

Luego de varias largas horas de trabajo despidió al paciente y limpio algunas de las vendas sucias que estaban esparcidas por la habitación. Se estiro y bostezo profundamente. La verdad era que no le gustaba tener que dejar el trabajo.

Cuando volvía a casa y su mente se alejaba del ruido del hospital los recuerdos volvían a ella. Su mente se esforzaba por hacerla pensar en aquello que deseaba olvidar tan fervientemente y que apenas si captaba que era. No se atrevía responder la pregunta. Y por eso no podía explicar que era lo que tanto la aterraba, pero sabía que de saberlo no podría volver atrás.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar tales pensamientos. Aun no llegaba la hora de luchar contra su conciencia y debía aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

- Sakura, solo quedan algunos pacientes, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de uno más?- Ino se asomo por la puerta con un brillo malvado en la mirada.

La rosada lo dudo un momento – etto… claro-

La rubia cerro la puerta rápidamente y la ninja medico solo pudo escuchar sus pisadas por el pasillo.

Siguió ordenando el lugar sin hacer caso al comportamiento de su amiga, pero apenas la puesta volvió a abrirse la venda de sus manos se deslizo hasta el suelo cayendo de las manos temblorosas.

- ¿Neji?-

-Sakura-

Los sorprendidos ojos turquesa se encontraron con los fríos opalinos. Pero logro controlar el temblor de sus manos y le dedico una calida pero nerviosa sonrisa. _¿Por qué me pongo así?_

- pasa, ¿que tal les fue en la misión?- Guardo la venda lo mas rápido que pudo y le acerco la silla. Tan solo era una revisión, nada largo. Además se sentía de cierta forma contenta de verlo otra vez.

Pero Neji no se movió. Se encontraba de pie en la puerta con la inexpresiva mirada fija en ella. Después de todo al genio Hyuga no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

- se que estoy bien, no es necesario que me atiendas – Dijo volteando parsimoniosamente para salir de la habitación.

Las duras palabras cayeron pesadamente en la cabeza de Sakura - ¡espera!-

El castaño se detuvo en la puerta y la miro por el rabillo del ojo - ¿si?-

- Aunque no sea necesario, el informe de salud es obligatorio- las palabras salieron apresuradas de su boca sin pensarlo y agradeció haber acertado.

El hyuga la miro con una sonrisa irónica y victoriosa – lo se -

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la intensa mirada del castaño. Pero luego una furia interna la invadió ¿lo había hecho a propósito?

- pues si no quieres que te atienda terminemos rápido con esto – la molestia con que lanzo la frase solo aumento mas la mirada irónica del joven que se sentó en la silla.

Durante la sesión el mal humor de Sakura se esfumo rápidamente y soltó una risita al recordar las peleas que tenían cuando se fueron en la misión.

- ¿Qué tal esta Lee? – pregunto sonriente al terminar de revisarlo.

- Bien, y también Tenten- fue todo lo que se limito a responder el otro, adivinando la siguiente pregunta. Sakura guardo todo y cuando salio con el castaño no quedaba casi nadie en el hospital.

Caminaron en silencio sin acordar nada, juntos. Neji simplemente observaba el camino mientras Sakura veía las nubes rosáceas en el cielo. El tenía las manos descansando seguras y firmes a los costados de su cuerpo y ella jugaba con los dedos de sus manos a su espalda, preguntándose si debía intentar entablar una conversación.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

La voz indiferente del Hyuga sorprendió a la joven, pero al mirarlo descubrió que los ojos opalinos no se habían desviado ni un centímetro del camino. Se sonrió al sentir el juego preocupación/indiferencia en su actitud.

-mejor- respondió contenta y francamente- Aun no puedo dejar de preguntarme si existía alguna forma de salvarlo-

No recibió respuesta pero no insistió. Una repentina alegría se apodero del cuerpo de la medico y cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquella bella sensación de seguridad y confianza. Sintiendo que no podría ser posible con otra persona. Después de todo, el genio Hyuga estaba mostrando preocupación por ella.

-¿Qué tal les fue en su misión?-

-…bien-

-mmm… - había olvidado lo difícil que era hacerle hablar- ¿y de que trataba?-

-básicamente de desaparecer de Konoha un tiempo-Aunque la voz mantuvo su tono frío Sakura capto a que se refería.

-ah…- aminoro el paso involuntariamente reprochándose el descuido de la pregunta.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual el castaño avanzo algunos pasos.

-no era para que lo tomaras así-

La joven alzo la cabeza ante el tono cortes de la última frase y se encontró con los intensos ojos opalinos fijos en ella, mirándola de lado, con una nota de burla que la avergonzó aun mas haciendo que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

-Entonces… Tsunade no esperaba que te encontraras conmigo- dijo reanudando su caminata tras el Hyuga sin recuperar aun su color natural-Pero entonces debió advertirles que estaba trabajando en el hospital- continuo sintiendo que algo no calzaba – Aunque… tu sabias que estaría allí.- Se detuvo nuevamente confundida por el descubrimiento-¿Por qué fuiste?-

En seguida se arrepintió de hacer tal pregunta. Los ojos opalinos se fijaron en ella tan fríamente que Sakura sintió como si se paralizara. Se sintió sola, solo porque aquel joven de cabellos castaños y postura arrogante le decía con la mirada que existía un muro infranqueable entre los dos.

-eso no es importante- las palabras recobraron su frialdad natural, pero Sakura aun así le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de bajarla. Escucho un leve "adiós" y vio como el joven se alejaba al doblar una esquina.

-¡Neji, espera!- Sin saber bien que la impulso a hacerlo corrió tras el lo encontró una cuadra mas abajo.

El castaño no la miro, pero se detuvo.

- lo siento – Hizo una pequeña reverencia a pesar de que el otro no la miraba – Durante esta semana he pensado mucho en lo ocurrido en la misión y… bueno… quería saber si podías ayudarme con mi entrenamiento, mañana en la salida de Konoha- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja y cuando el Hyuga se volteo a mirarla claramente sorprendido ella se apresuro a disculparse – lo siento, si no quieres esta bien…yo… … olvídalo- le dio la espalda y corrió a su casa.

"que tonta, que tonta…" se repetía al correr. No supo como fue que se le había ocurrido algo así, después de tal demostración frialdad. Era una estúpida, además ¿ayudarla con su entrenamiento? ¿Por qué el se interesaría en su entrenamiento?, ya tenia suficiente con Tsunade, además no había pensado en él durante toda esa semana…aunque de algún modo si…aquello a lo que tanto temía…

Se detuvo en la puerta de su casa y contuvo la respiración antes de abrirla. No había nadie, por lo que subió a su habitación y se deshizo en lágrimas sin tener clara la razón. Aquello a lo que tanto temía era él. Neji Hyuga.

0000000

Jojojo, no lo termine aquí, pero será el próximo capitulo.

Se que no esta muy lindo… pero no se…

Era lo que mas me complicaba del fic, junto con el próximo capitulo que será mas difícil aun.

Muchas gracias a :

Deehalf, a eliihxsan, a XxDark-SakuraxX, a PolinSeNeKa, a thebettersanimes, a SakuroCefiro y a Sherrice Adjani, quien me ayudo a planear un poco lo que será el final de este fic.

Cuidense!!

Nos leemos!!


	8. declaracion

Ultimo capitulo: "declaración"

La habitación oscura solo permitía ver la figura de la kunoichi sentada a un lado de la ventana. La cabeza descansaba sobre la muralla y sus manos caían inertes en sus piernas. Los ojos hinchados por el llanto se concentraban en las estrellas de aquella fría noche.

Era como aquella noche, también fría, cuando Sasuke había abandonado konoha. Era perecido…no. Era completamente distinto. La tristeza y desesperación de aquel día no tenían comparación con la que sufría ahora y Sasuke perdía importancia ante el solo nombre de Neji…

¿Pero porque Neji?

Ladeo la cabeza y cerro los ojos intentando responder esa pregunta nuevamente y miles de recuerdos acudieron a ella en un instante.

El frío tono de su voz, la indiferencia de sus ojos, la seguridad de sus gestos y su arrogante forma de andar constituían para Sakura un enigma fascinante y lejano…pero indescifrable, sobre todo indescifrable.

Lo más doloroso de todo eran aquellos recuerdos que oscilaban entre su vigilia y el sueño. Solo en un par de segundos podía sentir la calidez y el aroma del cuerpo del castaño junto al suyo cuando la sostuvo al terminar la batalla, o revivir la sincronía que lograron al combinar sus movimientos. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al revivir la conversación que sostuvo con el cuando más necesitaba de alguien. Aunque apenas se conocían.

Aunque apenas si se habían hablado aquella semana.

"No lo se"- respondió a la nada.

Pero no importaba si lo conocía o no, no importaba cuanto hubiese hablado o peleado con el ni cuanto el pudiese llegar a despreciarla. El poseedor del Byakugan se había instalado en sus recuerdos y en ella para siempre.

Se recogió con la dolorosa y desesperanzada certeza de que así era y pensando en ello cerró los ojos para no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

00000000000000000

Freno una y luego otra patada de la castaña, con la kunai en su mano desvió la lluvia de armas que le caía encima y corrió algunos metros para atacar nuevamente a la kunoichi, pero al abrir su palma para atacar no pudo evitar comparar los movimientos de su compañera con los de cierta kunoichi y sus prometedor ataque se esfumo a los pocos centímetros de su destino.

Los sorprendidos ojos de su contrincante lo miraron con reprobación.

-Neji, ¿desde cuando entrenas sin concentrarte?-

-lo lamento- fue todo lo que se limito a decir el otro deshaciendo su byakugan. Caminó algunos pasos y refresco su rostro con el agua de un pequeño riachuelo. Miro su reflejo molesto ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiese apartar la imagen de la medico ni por un momento?, además, no importaba cuantas veces recordase la propuesta del día anterior, no iría. Aunque una inquietud en su pecho volvía a hacerle la pregunta ¿iras?, el respondía "es obvio que no", entonces su propia conciencia le volvía a preguntar "¿por que no?", silencio, confusión y su conciencia volvía a atacar "quieres verla y lo sabes" "no quiero y no me importa, no la conozco y no confío en ella" "…".

-Neji, ¿me estas escuchando?- la castaña alzo una ceja con una sonrisa divertida, pues no había pasado por alto ninguno de los gestos de su compañero y adivino que era presa de alguna batalla interna. Mantuvo la sonrisa aun ante la fría mirada opalina.-de todos modos hemos terminado por hoy- agrego.

El hyuga asintió con la cabeza y camino con ella hasta que tomaron caminos distintos. Despidió a su amiga con un gesto y se dispuso ir a su casa.

A medida que caminaba su mente divagaba en recuerdos recientes y pensamientos libres. Pensaba en su casa, en su entrenamiento, en su misión. Se encontró ordenando cronológicamente los sucesos desde la muerte de Jun y repasando los movimientos de Sakura durante su combate "definitivamente necesita mas entrenamiento" se dijo inconcientemente enumerando sus errores.

De pronto se detuvo y tenso todo su cuerpo. Cualquiera que hubiese pasado bajo su mirada habría caído fulminado al momento. No podía creer que estuviese considerando ir. Con un gesto de enojo regreso sus pasos y soltó un profundo suspiro. _"que tontería"._

000000000

Apoyada contra las inmensas puertas de la aldea miraba cada cierto rato con aire abatido y melancólico. _"que tontería, era obvio que no iba a venir" _ se deslizo desganada hasta quedar sentada de cuclillas con la vista en el suelo con un brillo molesto. ¿En que momento se le había ocurrido decirle que se juntaran?, esa era, de todas las estupideces que había hecho en su vida, una de las mas grandes. El prodigio de los Hyuga tenía muchas cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparse de ella. No era culpa de él que ella perdiese la mitad de su vida siguiendo al Uchiha. Además, ¿Qué la hacia pensar que el chico habría siquiera considerado la invitación? Solo habían compartido una semana juntos y que ella estuviese casi obsesionada con el no significaba en absoluto que el sintiese ni un milésimo de lo mismo.

El era Neji Hyuga. Y era sabido de todo el mundo que apenas si mostraba interés hacia su grupo. Era un excelente ninja con altas expectativas y un linaje privilegiado, a pesar de su condición familiar. Si llegase a haber alguien en su lista de mujeres, lo cual dudaba, la primera seria probablemente Tenten, quien era además una de las mejores kunoichis de la villa. En fin, por donde lo mirase, no tenia ninguna posibilidad de ser considerada por el.

El viento frío de la tarde removió sus cabellos y las nubes volvían a apoderarse del cielo. Pero no se movió, el curso de sus pensamientos estaba demasiado abstraído como para fijarse en aquellas cosas. ¿No había, acaso el Bouke ido a hospital sabiendo que estaba allí? -¿Por qué?- soltó distraída.

-¿Por qué que?-

La repentina intervención hizo que se levantase de un salto y se sintió que la respiración le faltaba cuando enfrento la grave mirada opalina.

-¿Neji?- los ojos no dejaban duda de su sorpresa.

El aludido alzo una ceja –"no, soy Lee"-

-lo lamento, es solo que…pensé que no vendrías- se sorprendió de si misma respondiendo de modo sumiso a la ironía del Hyuga, sabia que tan solo un mes antes aquello habría sido el inicio de una absurda discusión.

- En especial porque olvidaste decirme la hora y te marchaste antes de dejarme preguntar- respondió burlonamente, provocando que un color carmín intenso se apoderase del rostro de la medico en señal de vergüenza.

-¿eso significa que me entrenaras?- pregunto esperanzada, pero en seguida se arrepintió al ver el cambio del rostro del joven. Su expresión se formo en una fría y distante, revelando de pronto una inquietud en él que se comunico a Sakura.

-No- la voz denoto una hostilidad repentina y la pelirrosa le devolvió una mirada entre confundida y melancólica. Cuando el joven Bouke avanzo hasta ella apenas si pudo contener un escalofrío. – No se como lo hiciste – la frase salio lenta y suavemente sus labios- ni como es que te estoy diciendo esto…- La kunoichi sintió que su piel se erizaba con cada palabra - … desde algo mas de una semana que no dejo de pensar en ti, Haruno, desde aquella misión…-

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco y sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar una exclamación de sorpresa que murió antes a causa de la emoción, a pesar de no lograr comprender aun muy bien la situación.

-… se que entiendes lo que quiero decir- prosiguió el otro cerrando los ojos como tratando de evitar algo – y entiendo que apenas te conozco y que probablemente no soy correspondido, por lo que te prometo que te molestare mas de ahora en adelante-

El viento hizo flotar nuevamente los cabellos rosa y castaño en el silencio. Las ultimas palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en la joven y su sangre se helo de pronto al verlo alejarse con una ultima mirada.

"_no… no…" _las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas antes de lograr moverse _"muévete…Sakura… -_¡no!- lo ultimo salio en una exclamación desesperada por despertar y cuando volvió a la realidad ya corría tras el castaño.

-¡Neji!- al igual que la vez anterior, el joven solo se detuvo, pero esta vez ella ya sabia que decir- tampoco yo…- respiro profundamente recuperando el aliento de la carrera y el joven volteo para mirarla fríamente – tampoco yo he podido dejar de pensar en ti, no se tampoco como lo hiciste…y se…que es algo extraño que pase esto cuando solo han pasado dos semanas desde que nos hablamos por primera vez, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no te voy a olvidar…nunca- su voz se quebró y la expresión del Hyuga conservo su frialdad- no quiero que te vallas- dijo en un susurro.

-no estoy para bromas, Haruno. ¿o acaso no recuerdas que esto es lo que decías a Sasuke?- la rudeza de la pregunta hizo desesperar a la kunoichi.

- ¡no estoy bromeando! Y aunque no quiera creerme es muy distinto a lo que sentí alguna vez por Sasuke, yo… - volteo la cabeza dispuesta a aceptar aquello que había temido aceptar en toda su vida - lo que yo decía sentir por Sasuke no era mas que lastima y estupidez. Jamás lo ame. Pero no puedes creerme.-agrego al darle una única mirada a los hostiles ojos opalinos- jamás lo harás-

Le dio la espalda y dio algunos pasos sin un destino fijo, confundida, triste, destrozada por sus propios pensamientos.

-Sakura- el aliento calido cerca de su frío cuello y se detuvo expectante. Volteo lentamente para ver una sonrisa extraña, verdadera y extraña antes de que sus labios fuesen envueltos en un tierno beso.

Cuando termino un dedo del Hyuga limpio la lagrima que resbalaba por el rostro de ella y volvió su rostro a su expresión normal, pero claramente animado. Sakura sonreía sorprendida y feliz, inmensamente feliz. Luego de algunos minutos que tardo en reaccionar hizo un gesto con su cabeza y sus manos que llamo algo más que la atención de Neji y pregunto con una voz extrañamente alegre – ya lo sabias-

- no realmente, lo sospechaba- respondió el con clara satisfacción.

-¡¡Entonces por que no lo dijiste antes!!- la indignación de Sakura surgió violentamente en una molestia repentina – siempre tan arrogante- agrego sintiendo que la molestia se iba tan rápido como llego.

-por supuesto- respondió el divertido ante la molestia de ella. Soltó una risa calida y segura que no hizo más que encantar por completo a la rosada y comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

Sakura dudo un momento antes de seguirle. Con la pregunta sobre Sasuke dando vueltas en su cabeza pero luego se sonrió a si misma contemplando la imagen del castaño alejándose tranquilamente por la calle. Después le preguntaría. Corrió tras el y cogio su mano asiéndose la desentendida ante la expresión fruncida del castaño.

Caminaron en silencio, aprovechando todo el tiempo para conocerse. Ninguno sabía mucho del otro, pero lo sabrían. Lo único que se presentaba en ellos en ese momento era el que no importaba lo que ocurriese, estarían juntos. Por siempre.

Fin

0000000

Jojo, se que quedo con gusto a poco y bastante extraño. Pero decidí que esto es solo la parte uno. Esto continuara en mi próximo fic… que si hasta el momento pienso, comenzara con el noviazgo de la pareja. Me gustaría que me digieran si quieren que escriba este nuevo fic-continuación o bien hasta aquí me quedo. Jeje.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron este fic hasta el final, me hicieron muy feliz. Me gusto mucho hacerlo y espero que también lean mi próximo fic.

Gracias a : Thebettersanimes, a XxDark-SakuraxX, a Deehalf (n.n), a Sherrice Adjani, a PolinSeNeKa, a SakuroCefiro y a blakten.

Muchas muchas gracias.

Nos leemos luego.

Motoko Asakura.


End file.
